


Bread

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Oblivious Barry, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice romantic dinner with the husband is just what David wanted. He didn't expect to also finding out that his forensic scientist was dating a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread

David smiled as Rob took a piece of bread from the basket.

“So then Davis ends up throwing out the paper we actually needed but luckily Nancy is the absolute best human being on Earth because she had made a copy.” David laughed as he took a sip from his wine glass.

“Thank you.” a voice caught David’s attention from a few tables down. Glancing over he blinked in shock.

“What is it David?” Rob asked curiously, glancing over.

“The young man sitting by himself, that is Barry Allen.”

“The Forensic Scientist?” David nodded in response.

“To be honest I’m surprised that he made it before whoever he’s meeting.”

“Don’t be rude.” Rob mockingly scolded, “Besides we both know you like him more than you let on.”

“He’s good at his job.”

“Right, it has nothing to do with the fact that you used to babysit him when he and Iris were younger.”

“Nope, not at all.” Rob rolled his eyes with fond amusement.

“Mmhm, whatever you say.”

“Well well well Barry Allen early? This is a nice surprise.” A happy laugh responded.

“Shut up Len.” David glanced out of the corner of his eye and almost choked. Wearing a nice suite and smiling at Barry was none other than Leonard Snart a.k.a Captain Cold.

“No need to act so cold about it.”

“Please, no puns?” Barry asked as the older man sat down.

“You’re being so frosty today.”

“Oh my god.” David uttered, eyes wide.

“What’s wrong David?” Rob asked in worry. David tilted his head towards Barry.

“He’s on a date with _Captian Cold_.” Rob stared before glancing over and then back.

“Are you serious?” Barry laughed.

“Baby, you’re as cold as ice.” Len cooed.

“ _Len_ Stop!” Barry was covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

“Chill Barry. It’s not that big of a deal.” Len had a huge grin as he watched Barry giggling, face turning red.

“You’re awful.”

“You love it.” Len responded with a smile. The waiter walked up the the table as they joked around a bit more.

“...Leonard Snart is supposed to be a bad guy right? He killed people, he’s stolen things right?” Rob asked, seeming just as lost as David did.

“... he hasn’t killed anyone in over two years now, except for his father who had put a bomb in his sister’s head and a meta that tried killing the Flash…” They both looked over again. Barry’s eyes were shining in a happiness that had been missing for sometime now and Len’s gaze was filled with adoration. The two of them were almost sickeningly in love.

“Well it’s not like we have any evidence against Snart anymore, not with Rathaway on his team now, erasing all the evidence we have.” sighed David. Rob smiled at him before glancing over to where Barry was laughing again. It was sweet.

~  
David sighed as he made his way to the interrogation rooms. It had been a month since he found out his forensic scientist was dating a known criminal. He had tried dropping hints that he knew but he was convinced now that nothing short of telling Barry would make the young man understand that he knew. Right now they had Leonard Snart in custody and he was on his way to speak to him. Nodding to the cop outside the door David went in.

“Hello Captain Singh. To what do I owe this visit?” Len drawled, nothing like the man who had been at the restaurant with Barry.

“It’s personal, not business.” David stated as he sat down across from him.

“Personal?” Len seemed curious now.

“I just wanted to inform you that Joe isn’t the only cop in Barry’s life that you need to worry about.” It was amusing seeing the look of shock cross Len’s face.

“... Is this a shovel talk?”

“Knew you were smart. Now Joe does not know about this. It’s not my place to tell him, that is Barry’s for when he’s ready.” David stated. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t threatening anything like that.

“I also will not be threatening you about throwing you in jail or anything like that. I will tell you that you better do right by Barry. Keep him safe, don’t ask for him to lie for you.”

“I never would.” Len interrupted and the anger in his eyes made David believe it but he wasn’t going to apologize.

“Good. I am not going to tell you what I’m going to do if you do hurt him. Now this is between you and me. Keep a close eye on him. It’s very worrying that he can do so well with his job but not things that concern him.”

“Let me guess. You’ve been dropping hints that you knew about us?”

“Since three weeks ago after the dinner at the restaurant, yes.” Len actually laughed.

“I kissed him one day. He didn’t catch any of the hints or flirting or the fact that some of the crimes I did was to just get his attention. Barry ended up just looking at me in confusion before asking me Bivolo had messed with my mind as though he would be stupid enough to do that.” David snorted a laugh.

“That sounds about right”

“Of course then I tell him and he becomes all flustered like I hadn’t been trying to ask him out for the past year.” It was actually very funny seeing how irritated Len seemed about the whole thing.

“I need to go, but I’m sure you’ll be talking to Barry about this?”

“Of course.” David nodded as he left. As much as he hated to admit it Len seemed to really care about Barry. He knew that when Joe found out he was going to end up siding with Barry. Really David just hoped it wouldn’t happen for a while longer.


End file.
